bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yourtouch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dooo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sky Monster (Talk) 20:06, November 10, 2012 Re: Question Well, to become an admin you must make a lot of edits and contribute to the wiki often, I know that this wiki hasn't been updating much but that is due to a lack of information for upcoming things, but that is besides the question. Just edit a lot, contribute a lot, and have a clean record on this wiki. Once you have achieved all of that just contact me and I will evaluate you, but all I can do is make you a chat mod, you will have to speak to a bureaucrat to be made into an admin but alas, I am oblivious as to where they are. Yours always, [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 16:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :You do not need to edit a lot to be an admin... you edits need to actually be good. -- Sky Monster 04:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, they're still here... just very very quiet, and yes, they can be changed to admins... [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 01:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) If you would like to become an Admin, I have a specific job for you... Since it seems that you actually read the comics, I would like to assign you to that portion of the Wiki. That will be your main area, but you can still edit other parts. If you need any sort of templates for the comics part of the Wiki, just ask PrismosPickles, he'll help you out there. If you have any questions on what I need you to do, just leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks, Mini P.S. Please, message me back on what you think of this idea. If you agree, I will proceed to making you an honorary Admin. Otherwise, just don't message back. And, please, work on your grammar when editing. It's easy to fix grammar on here, but it's tedious to do so. It would be best if you had the grammar work yourself. Minichurro5 Feel free to edit whatever pages you think need editing, and please do take the task of being an "Emotion Lord" with responsibility, and also if you happen to ever notice any vandalism on the wiki you can contact me. As always, [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 06:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just Wanted to tell ya Hey Yourtouch, unfortunatley I have done the same and am leaving wikia, but hadn't gotten around to announcing it. Sorry. :/ 19:43, August 11, 2013 (UTC) These are the things that are going to happen, but we must work to keep this wikia alive! [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 09:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ownership Okay, this really is troubling to our Wikia, I assume that one of us will have to take place as the new owner of the Wikia, I can take charge but only if that is okay with you. If you would like to adopt the Wikia I aprove as well. We'll have to decide. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 09:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay I will send the person a message to see if I can be promoted to new Wikia Owner. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 02:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Other Admins Hi. The other admins here edited quite recently, so aside from the disabled account, there is no evidence the others have left Wikia at this time. There is no urgent need for a bureaucrat that I can see -- even if they have gone inactive there are other admins here who can maintain the wiki. The only thing a bureaucrat can do that you can't is promote additional admins, and adopting the wiki simply means gaining bureaucrat rights. If Wotter wishes to formally adopt the wiki he should contact the other admins directly about the issue; if they agree or don't answer after a week I can grant him bureaucrat rights. -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Week Yeah, I'm on it rigth now... [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 04:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: B-crat Yeah I was on it last time but my internet derped up. I'll do it now. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 19:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Has anybody found the little astronaut easter egg in season 2, episode 2? I think this may be the first standard episode he has been excluded from. Also, what's the protocol for editing pages and adding to them? I don't want to piss anyone off by changing something they worked hard on without asking first. Melting Sky (talk) 10:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin I've never been an admin before but I might be interested.--NotShemp (talk) 06:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Admin After thinking about it, I would like to be an admin.--NotShemp (talk) 04:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Comic section Just want to give you the update that there is graphic novels for the comic issues. If you want proof, I can upload a picture of the Bravest Warriors graphic novel Vol. 1. :) Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 07:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Okay, that's fine, I'll see if I can find the picture you want me to remove, but as for the signatures being green you need to change them manually by going to the top right corner and clikcing on "My Preferences" and where it says "Signature" you need to use the "Custom Signature" to make all the fancy things for signatures such as pictures and color and such. As for changing to color of your signature I suggest using a simple code such as: Yourtouch ... umm... Well... That's what it will look like but... Let's try this again... Yourtouch Gosh darn it... Well... You use some fancy thing... You can look it up or try to copy/paste these to your "Custom Signature" and hopefully it will work, or stay on here, go to "Edit" and on the top right of where you can type things... Hence HERE, change the view from "Visual" to Source" and copy/paste the code you see for the name... Sorry, I don't know how to make it visible on here, but yeah... Anyways, that's what I can do for now... Until next time: [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 03:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC)